


About Him

by PerahuKertas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Guns and money, Han Jihoon is jisung's lil bro, Implied Sexual Content, Jisung is just a tired high school student, Love Triangles, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rich kids hyunjin and minho, Slow Burn, Toxic Relationship, Violence, bad bois hyunjin & minho, mafia!au, other characters will added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas
Summary: Jisung woke up in a dark room, tied into a chair, and blindfolded.





	1. the boy with a dragon tattoo

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“I have to pay you back sir, just write down your number or address please,”_

_“It’s fine, it’s not even that much. Don’t worry about that love.”_

**Chapter 1: The boy with a dragon tattoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“Hyung, can we buy this please? I want it,”

 

Jisung put the cereal boxes he was holding into the trolley before grab the bag of candy his little brother ask him to buy it, his big eyes looking for the price and sighs quite heavily when he found it. It’s going to make his already empty wallet emptier, but he kind of feels guilty when saw the hope on his brother’s eyes.

 

“Jihoonie,” Jisung started as he hold the younger’s hand in his, looking at him in the eyes.

 

“Hyung don’t really have much money right now, it’s the end of the month remember? We can buy this after I receive my salary next week, okay?” he said with a little sad smile, Jihoon pouts his lips but nods nonetheless.

 

“Okay,” the younger chirped and puts the bag of candy on its place again.

 

Jisung run his fingers through Jihoon’s locks as they made their way to the cashier and pay their groceries. It’s not much, but Jisung can made sure it’s enough for both of them until next week he has enough money again, mainly he just put what Jihoon needs first before him, he doesn’t mind if he had to eat just ramen everyday if his little brother can drink milk and eat properly.

 

The line of people who waiting at the cashier isn’t long, fortunately. Jisung and Jihoon wait silently for their turn, suddenly a tall man come into the convenience store, somehow take the attention of most people in it, he dressed all in black with thick coat and a fedora hat. Even though he also wear a mask and hide half of his face, Jisung can see the face behind it is pale, and the gaze is sharp. The small boy blinked once when he thought the man glares at him and turns his view where else.

 

The man disappeared in the tools section, but Jisung decided he shouldn’t even pay any mind to him, even though the man looks incredibly mysterious.

 

Jisung lost in his thought for a while before being pulled out into reality again because of Jihoon’s tugging on his shirt.

 

“Hyung, it’s our turn,”

 

“Oh? Oh yes,” he pushed the trolley towards the cashier, and the cold-looking middle aged man started to bags his groceries.

 

“Your total is 16.000 won,” he said after he’s done bagging all. Jisung reach his pocket to take out his wallet but his face is pale when he can’t found it anywhere, he can feel his cheeks feel hot right now. The middle aged man only sighs, looking uninterested and his stare like telling Jisung to just get it over with.

 

“A-ah, I must be left it at home,”

 

“Then you’re going to pay this or not? Don’t make my job harder than it already is,”

 

Jisung stuttered and embarrassed, he really doesn’t know what to do now. Jihoon just looking with confusion at his brother.

 

“I’ll pay it,”

 

Suddenly a deep voice said that, Jisung turn around and he saw the dressed-all-in-black-man already standing behind him since god knows when, he pulled out his wallet from his coat and put a 100.000 won cash in front of them.

 

Jisung is dumbfounded, he doesn’t want anyone else pay for his groceries but either he does this or going home with empty hand, and of course some curses from the middle aged man cashier.

 

“Oh, and just give the change for the boy,” he said again and he started to walk away from them, he doesn’t even buy anything then what is he doing here before? Jisung spontaneously grab the stranger’s hand, the man turn his head to look at Jisung, gives him a confused look, Jisung blushed furiously and let go his grab. He noticed that the man has a dragon tattoo on his neck. Oh.

 

“U-um, I really want to thank you for your kindness, but I really can’t just accept it like this, I have to pay you back, and don’t give the change for me,”

 

The stranger bores his gaze at Jisung, look at him from the top of his head to the end of his feet, Jisung feels like he’s being scanned.

 

“No,”

 

 “I have to pay you back sir, just write down your number or address please,”

 

“It’s fine, it’s not even that much. Don’t worry about that love.”

 

The shorter boy gasped, louder than necessary. Jisung saw the man’s eyes glimmers up a little before finally he walked away again. Jisung stand still in silent until the back of the man completely disappears behind the door.

 

“Hey kid! Take your groceries now, come on. How long will you keep me here?”

 

…

 

 

In the bus at their way going home, Jisung still confused. Who was that guy? Why came out of blue like that and paid for all his stuff, did Jisung even know him? Then if he did how can’t he recognized him?

 

“Jisung-hyung?” Jihoon called, he started to worried because his brother look emptily at nothing.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Who is that hyung before?” Jihoon asked as he eyes their grocery bags, Jisung before decided they just take the candies for Jihoon because the change that stranger gave them.

 

“I don’t even know Jihoon,” Jisung responded, he really doesn’t know him. Or even feel familiar with him, then what? Not to mention how he called Jisung earlier made his mind even more tangled in mess.

 

“But the hyung is so kind, if he didn’t show up. We probably will go home with no food.”

 

Jisung feel bitter in his mouth, because what Jihoon said is right. He just sighed, pressed his full cheeks against the bus window, looking through the already dark sky. He has to pay that guy back, if he meets him again, of course. Not like Jisung will know because he doesn’t even know how the guy looks like.

 

Then the rest of the way just silence for Jisung, his mind to occupied to talk about anything with his brother. The bus stops rights in front of their home neighborhood, Jisung holds his brother’s hand tightly and grab his grocery bags with other hand. They carefully get down from the bus and start to walk heading to their home.

 

This neighborhood is rather dark and quiet. But Jisung likes it this way.

 

“Jihoon-ah?”

 

“Yes hyung?”

 

“How’s school?” Jisung asked as he swings his hand that hold his little brother’s playfully, it’s like a little routine for both of them whenever they’re going home from grocery shopping, to have a small talk because Jisung is going to be so busy once they get home. But Jisung still wants to keep up with his little brother, because after everything that’s hard fall onto his shoulders, something like this is what makes life more bearable.

 

 “It’s good, I got A in English class today hyung,”

 

“Really? My dongsaeng is so smart,”

 

“English is easy hyung,”

 

Jisung laughed and nods, hold the small hand of Jihoon in his lovingly as he responded, “Yes, my dongsaeng is the smartest.”

 

They keep talking about little things until they arrived at their home. It’s a small home, with no front yard or back yard. Just two rooms, one living room, kitchen and bathroom. But it’s the home for both of them and Jisung still grateful for that, he doesn’t know how they will live again if he didn’t have this house. Apartment is no cheap and his part-time jobs salary is far from enough.

 

Jisung sighed comfortably once they already get inside, it’s freezing outside and thank god this house really have a working heater. He helped his little brother taking off his coat and takes off his before hang them on the wall. He carried the bags into their kitchen. And put some frozen food into his fridge, Jihoon take his candy bag.

 

“Hyung can I eat this now?” the kid asked as he hugged the bag, Jisung still back facing him, stocked their food on its place.

 

“No, you have to eat dinner first, wait for hyung to cook it yeah? You will lost your appetite if you eat sweets now.”

 

“Hm, okay.” Jihoon sounds disappointed but put down the bag anyway.

 

“Ji, you already done your homework?”

 

“Half of it hyung,”

 

“Continue it then, while I cook for our dinner yeah?”

 

“Okay,” then Jihoon headed to their living room, takes his books and his stationery to start working again with his homework.

 

Meanwhile, Jisung started to prepare for their dinner, he wears his apron and chopping vegetables and other ingredients. Sometimes, when he cooks like this Jihoon will watch him from behind and said that he looks like their mom. Usually Jisung will just flash a little smile, though his heart aches when he hear that. Jisung will be brother, mom even dad for Jihoon.

 

Done with everything, Jisung started to set the utensils, bowls of rice and the dishes he just cooked on the small table.

 

“Jihoonie!”

 

“Yes hyung?”

 

“Dinner’s ready,”

 

Jihoon clears up his stuffs and put everything inside his bag before headed to their kitchen, the smell of delicious food makes the kid’s stomach grumbles.

 

“Woah, I feel so hungry suddenly,” Jihoon said as he sat on one of the chairs, looking at Jihoon with his similar gummy smile and big eyes. Jisung smiled back at him as he gives him his chopsticks,

 

“Eat up kid, you have to eat this all so you can grow tall,” Jisung pull the chair and sat on it. Jihoon start to munches his food,

 

“I’ll grow taller than hyung!”

 

“Ya!”

 

Jihoon almost choked because he laughed with food inside his mouth, the dinner then end up being Jisung scolding his little brother for being mean and how dangerous it is to talk when your mouth full.

 

…

 

Jisung hates nothing more than the loud alarm sound in the morning.

 

He groans, fight the urge to throw his alarm outside his window and just turn it off. Forced himself into sitting position, with gloomy face and still half closed-eyes, he ruffles his already messy hair, he really felt like he just sleep for minutes. He really feel still weak, the sleep didn’t do anything for him.

 

Though he really wants to just go back to sleep and snuggled on his bed, Jisung gets up and made his way to the bathroom. This is just another day, he thought. There’s no point to complain about it.

 

Once he’s done with shower and dressing up, Jisung stare at himself at the mirror of his wardrobe, he touched his own reflection with a frown, since when did he looks so half-dead like this? Pale, black lines under his eyes, and definitely tired look. But somehow his cheeks still manages to be chubby like they always were, Jisung sighed. That’s what 20 hours of working nonstop did to you.

 

He headed to the kitchen, and found Jihoon already look neat in his uniform and eats his cereal. Jisung smiles at him, trying to put the happiest face he got.

 

“Good morning kiddo,”

 

“Good morning hyung,” the younger boy answered as he chewing.

 

“You wake up early,” Jisung pointed as he takes another bowl and pour cereal and milk into it.

 

“Uhm, I didn’t. Hyung is the one who wakes up late.”

 

Jisung just snorted at that, put down his bowl on the table and start eating too though half-heartedly.

 

“Hyung come home late again tonight?”

 

“Yeah, but not too late. Hyung will back before dinner, don’t burn anything when I’m gone”

 

“When have I ever?” Jihoon protested and Jisung just laughed as he pinches Jihoon’s full cheeks, they’re just similar.

 

The bus that picks up Jihoon already in front of their home, Jihoon quickly picks up his bag and kisses his hyung on the cheek.

 

“Bye hyung!”

 

“Bye, get another A today, okay?”

 

“Of course!!”

 

…

 

Jisung already in the bus, ready to go to his school. Maybe because it’s still early morning there’s not much people in the bus at the moment, only one old lady, a middle aged man who looks like he passed out, two school girls –whose uniform is different from him so they must be from another school- and himself.

 

The girls are laughing and giggling so loud, apparently they looking at something interesting at one of the girl’s phone, Jisung doesn’t want to eavesdrops but how can’t he hear what are they saying when they’re talking so loud beside him?

 

“Yes, Jihyun said she saw him last night, she saw his face already!”

 

“Ohh? Really? She’s so lucky! I heard that oppa is so handsome and so cool too, does he has a girlfriend though?”

 

“Ya, even if he doesn’t have a girlfriend he wouldn’t want to go out with you,”

 

“Neither did he want to go out with you!”

 

“But isn’t he… I don’t know, dangerous?”

 

“That’s what makes him more attractive, hahaha!”

 

The girls continue their obnoxious laugh and it makes Jisung’s head throbbing in pain. Girls and their dreamy fantasies.

 

Finally the bus stops at his stop, Jisung gives his ticket and get out of the bus, sighs with relief that finally he’s free from those girls. He started to walks, his school isn’t far from this stop and there’s another students who just arrived with him.

 

Jisung groaned again when he remembers that today he has daily test and today is his turn to clean up the class.

 

Today is going to be another long day.


	2. Jesus Take the Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung just want to get home as soon as possible because his little brother is alone at home, but some dressed-all-in-black guys suddenly pops out of nowhere and drags him with them.

_“We’re not going to let you because you’re crying, seriously don’t expect anything, honey.”_

_…_

“Bro, let’s come over to my house tonight. I got a new video game we could play together, please??”

 

Jisung doesn’t answer, he though Jaemin is more than just knowing how he can’t just miss his night shift to just come over to his place and play video games, absolutely not. But he doesn’t want to let his best friend down just like so he answered as he puts all his stuffs inside his bag because the last class already over.

 

“Really? Just two of us?” Jisung asked, less than enthusiast as Jaemin thought he’d be.

 

“No, of course not. There’ll be Renjun, Jeno and Donghyuck too! It’s going to be real fun, come on please?” Jaemin begs him as he clasped his hands together, Jisung sighs, still not tear his attention from his stuffs.

 

“I’m so sorry Jae, maybe next time? You know I got night shift at my work place tonight right?”

 

“Oh yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry,” Jaemin pouts a little, still sounds disappointed but Jisung knows he understands.

 

“Have fun with them, I’m going first okay,” Jisung said as he pats Jaemin’s shoulder, Jaemin smiles back and wishes him a good day at work today in which Jisung responds with a chuckle.

 

He makes his way to the bus station, the café he’s working at it’s not far from his school but he still had to take the bus to reach the place, he has worked there since his freshmen year in high school, that’s the year where everything turned upside down from him and he really got to had his ups and downs to boost his life with Jihoon, it was really hard for him, not that anything is better now, Jisung just get immune with it.

 

The small boy lost in his thought again, somehow he feel so strange these past days, so strange to the point it makes him really uncomfortable. Even Jihoon told him how many times he always spacing out recently, but he himself can’t really pinpoint what happens, he just hopes whatever it is will be pass soon, and not affects Jihoon and himself.

 

He being pulled to reality again when there are loud noises and crowds in front of them, they look so mad and they’re surrounding something, or _someone_ to be specific, Jisung squints his eyes, that’s definitely a total riot and there’s no police station nearby and no one bothers to call them so no one stopping the crowds to make chaos.

 

It sparks his curiosity, Jisung walks towards the crowds to see what is really happening, and his already big eyes is widen when he sees a little boy, around his little brother’s age, crying with his face covered in blood and bruises, his clothes are dirty too and he just looks down on his feet which wears nothing too, beside him there’s a middle aged woman who keep flicks the little boy’s head as she says mean and hurtful words to him.

 

“You little dirty bastard, how dare you come into my store and stole my foods? Where are your fucking parents hah? They didn’t feed you? Who taught you to be so insolent like this, you should be punished, you little shit!”

 

Some small murmurs heard in the crowd, most of them agreed with what that woman says. But Jisung’s heart clenched when he sees the pitiful sight in front of him. He can’t imagine how painful it will be for the boy, how can they be so heartless like this? It could be their son or brother in that position. The boy keep looks down the ground, tears streaming down his stained cheeks.

 

“I’m going to call the police now!”

 

“Wait---!” Jisung shouted, he walks closer to the two as he brings up his hand as if he’s telling her to stop and giving him chance to talk, the crowds give room for him and draw every attention to him, Jisung take a look at the boy again and it’s just making him hard to breath, then he looks at the woman with sorrowful face, begging for her mercy.

 

“Please don’t do it, he’s just a kid.” he said softly, the boy stops sobbing and looks up at Jisung, there’s a tiny light in his dead eyes.

 

“Yeah! A little brat who stole my food!” the woman raged again as she spit on the boy, Jisung is beyond mad now.

 

“Maybe he’s very hungry and has no choice, how could you do that to a kid this small?”

 

“I don’t care,”

 

“Yes, you don’t care because you probably don’t know what hungry is, I definitely know what hungry is, how come you can’t just give mercy to this boy?” Jisung sounded so frustrated now, but the woman keep staring at the boy like she wants to tore him into pieces.

 

“Please stop it, how much did he steal anyway? I bet it’s not going to make your bankrupt or anything, but please, let me just pay for the food and you can let him go,” Jisung negotiated carefully, the woman looks sharply at him and hands the plastic bag that she’s been holding to Jisung roughly,

 

“20.000 won,”

 

Jisung nods and take out his wallet, he still has the money that stranger gave him yesterday, he doesn’t really think he deserves it, but this boy definitely does. Though he knows there’s no way the price of the foods inside that plastic reach that much and the woman just being an ass, but he doesn’t want to make it complicated, so he gives her the money anyway, the woman walks off after she gives the boy a warning, so does the crowds.

 

Jisung reachs the boy’s hand and hold it tightly, just the same way he did to Jihoon. He silently guide him to walk to the bus station together, the boy doesn’t said any word and just following Jisung.

 

“Sit here,” Jisung lifts the boy and make him sat on the station bench, he flashes his gummy smile and the boy smiles back despite the tore on his lips. Jisung sat beside him, hand holding the boy’s smaller one again.

 

“What’s your name sweetheart?”

 

“M-minsung, Choi Minsung.” the boy said softly, Jisung hums and nods his head.

 

“I’m Jisung, how old are you?”

 

“10, hyung.”

 

“Ah! You’re exactly Jihoonie’s age just like I thought,” Jisung chuckled, more to himself and he pats Minsung’s head.

 

Minsung looks at him with confusion, Jisung just waves his hand. “He’s my little brother, he’s really cute just like you.”

 

Minsung smiled again, warm spreading all over his chest. This boy is so kind and he can see the genuine and sincerity from his big doe eyes, he owe him his life, if he didn’t come he probably already beaten into pulp right now.

 

“Minsungie, I know it’s maybe hard for you, maybe we’re in the same state right now, but you don’t have to talk about anything to me.” Jisung said, being serious all of a sudden, Minsung blinks, but keep focus on what Jisung talking.

 

“Don’t steal like that again okay? You don’t dare to try for another time because these people only think about themselves, it’s really not good and dangerous, promise me yeah?” he said as he brandished his pinky, Minsung nods and smiled as he linked their pinkies together.

 

“Good boy, now I have something for you, it’s maybe not much but I hope this will helping you for a few days,” Jisung pulled out his wallet and give MInsung 20.000 as well his plastic bag, Minsung receives it all with teary eyes, he sobs as he hold the stuffs.

 

“T-thank you hyung, I… really really thank you,”

 

“It’s okay,” Jisung pulls the boy into a tight hug, pats his back softly. The bus Jisung’s been waiting arrived at the moment.

 

“My bus has come, promise me to take care okay?”

 

“I promise hyung,”

 

“Okay, good bye Minsungie,”

 

Jisung waves to the boy for the last time once he already get inside the bus through the window, Minsung waves back and showing up his teeth, looking so happy, Jisung will never forget him for sure.

 

The bus droves off, leaves the station and Minsung behind. But little did Jisung know, there’s a pair of eyes that has been watching and following him since he stepped out of his school until he take that bus.

 

…

 

“JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL, TAKE THE WHOLE VAN TAKE IT ALL TAKE IT!!”

 

Jisung jumps a little when he heard Jaebum’s yelling from the kitchen, the older is famous for his complaints about working in this café is sucks and all that, but he hasn’t heard him being this mad for a long time. If only he didn’t being careful he probably had drop the glass he’s been cleaning now.

 

“Knock it off, the hell wrong’s with you??” Yugyeom shouts back as he washes his hands in the sink, he definitely looks so done with his obnoxious friend but being bothered by his complaints. Jisung remained silent, wipes the drinks counter quickly, it’s already quite late and Jihoon is alone at home, he wants to finish this as soon as possible, but his older co-workers seemingly so eager to stay here that they shouts to each other.

 

“FUCK THIS JOB MAN, I DIDN’T GET PAID FOR THIS!!” Jaebum’s miserable shouts being heard again,

 

“Oh yeah dumbass, you’re literally getting PAID for washing the dishes.” Yugyeom strikes back, now drying his hands with towel.

 

“OH FUCK YOU!”

 

“You wish!”

 

Jisung sighs heavily, this is just like another night for him in this café. He finally done with his work and gone to the restroom to change his clothes, he still can faintly heard Jaebum and Yugyeom argument but pays no mind.

 

“Hyung, I’m going first. My brother is waiting for me,” Jisung said to Yugyeom who currently mops the kitchen floor, Yugyeom nods and pats his shoulder a bit strong.

 

“Yes kiddo, be careful okay?”

 

“Thank you hyung,”

 

“Say hi from me to Jihoonie!”

 

“Of course!”

 

Jisung walks out of the café, feels relief finally he get some fresh air after hours being stumped inside the café. Jisung fixes his coat and put on his beanie and started to walking, Jihoon must be hungry right now. Jisung take a look at his watch, it’s already 7 PM.

 

But he doesn’t know there’s bunch of guys behind him following him, their steps is as quiet as deer that Jisung didn’t notice it at all. The small boy feels really scared and shocked when a pair of hands suddenly wrapped around his waist and another hand silenced his mouth that about to yell for help, they carries him to the dark and isolated corner and Jisung has never feel this petrified all his life.

 

…

 

Jisung must be the most accurate representation and definition of unlucky.

 

He was truly and utterly can’t believe this would ever happen to him, not even think about it, not in the slightest, but it did happen to him. And he can’t imagine the worse betrayal that the higher beings could put on him than this, he was terribly petrified.

 

He was fucked up.

 

Never in his whole life had he imagined that he’s being pressed against a cold and rough wall, in the corner of abandoned hood, by a bunch of nearly six feet tall boys, and that’s not even his fault. He didn’t know about anything at all, he swears.

 

Curse his small and short self.

 

“What’s this? Why are you guys surrounding me like this?? Let go me!!” Jisung’s voice is incredibly cracked, he’s trying to swat his hands off from the tight grip of one of the boys who surrounded him, but they’re all huge and tall, he’s impossible to even trying to fight them.

 

“I thought we talked about this hm? If you don’t want to get hurt, you just have to come with us, problems solved, no ones gonna get hurt pretty boy,” the boy replied with a calm tone, he obviously doesn’t get affected with Jisung’s cries for help.

 

“B-but why? I don’t even know what I did wrong, who are you guys even?” the small boy stuttered, his already big eyes now looks wider because they’re starting to get wet, but the mocking laughs of the boys came to him as a reply.

 

“We’re not going to let you because you’re crying, seriously don’t expect anything, honey.”

 

Jisung gulped, his legs felt really weak suddenly, his head is getting dizzy, all of the worse thoughts of what would happen to him next creep into his mind, is this the end of him? He didn’t suffer through these years, tried to standing on his own feet just to be killed by bunch of bastards in the end. Give almost all of him to make a living, to sacrifice his youth, he didn’t want this.

 

And there’s his baby brother waiting for him at their home, probably worried sick now that he hasn't come home yet.

 

The boy in front of him now look at him intensely, but Jisung try so hard to avoid his eyes because it feels so sharp and he’s going to die anytime soon if he kept looking at him like that.

 

“This will going nowhere if we keep it like this, just pick him up and go.” Jisung heard one of the boys talk with grunting, his voice is so deep that it makes Jisung shudders in fear,

 

He sighs, pick him up and put Jisung on his shoulder like he weighs nothing. Jisung screams, trying to kicks off the bastard but he really is strong. And Jisung shocked when the rest of the boys behind them show up their guns, that’s enough to shut him up.

 

What the hell, happened to him?

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making this super slow burn, but I will try to updates a chapter a day, kudos and comment will be very appreciated and motivates me to write more <3


	3. He knows him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains flashback, in fact there'll be a lot of flashbacks in this fic

Jisung wakes up and felt like his head were hit by a truck, his vision is blurry and he’s struggling to just open his eyes, but to only meet with darkness, he blinks, thinks it’s maybe because he was just unconscious, but it is really a pitch black room, or so he thought, he doesn’t even know where he is.

 

He tried to moves his hands but realized they were tied tightly behind him, he moves his legs but they’re also tied, attached to what he assumed to be chair because he’s sitting on it, Jisung could feel the ice cold running through his body to the tip of his fingers, his heart beats faster, he was so scared, not only that but this room is incredibly quiet, Jisung can hear his own breathing.

 

What time is it? How long has he been here?

 

Something alarmed Jisung as soon as he remembers about Jihoon, what about him? He must be really worried because Jisung hasn’t come home yet, the kid must be really scared being all alone at home, and for the worse, the bad guys could go to his home and hurt his baby brother too, Jisung get panicked about this thought, he doesn’t realize tears pricking his eyes,

 

“No… Not him, please not him…” Jisung whispered quietly as he sobbing, he tried to wiggle his hands again but the rope that tied them is so tight it almost cut through his skin, Jisung winced, his escape planning is completely useless.

 

“Is somebody there?? Please help me!” Jisung shouts, but the answer he got is only his own voice echo.

 

“Please help me!” he sounds so desperate, that his sobs is prevents him to yell louder.

 

Jisung’s body got completely frozen when he hears footsteps approaching this room, he holds his breath. The worse that could happen suddenly creep into his mind, did they hear his shouts earlier? What will they do?

 

Suddenly, the sound of a huge metal door being opened fills the whole room, the small boy could feel his pulse might have stop anytime now. A light source is coming from behind the door, Jisung tried to look but what he can see are only silhouettes of three guys, they stand there for a little while, whispering something to each other but Jisung can’t see their faces.

 

The door is closed and the pitch black darkness consumed his vision again, the footsteps now approaching him. Jisung can’t see anything but he knows the guys are surrounding him. He holds his breath again, suddenly there are too much noises for him.

 

“Put it on,” he heard a muffled voice says that, cold sweat fall on his cheeks. Jisung is now sure this is would be the end of him, his tears streaming on his cheeks again, he choose to close his eyes, if they really going to do something bad to him, it’ll be better if he doesn’t see the bastard faces at all.

 

Jisung hear another footstep make their way behind him, suddenly there’s pair of hands hold his head, the guy rubs his cheeks with his hands slowly, Jisung shuddering and tried to fight it, but the guy cracks a laugh, a sick laugh that makes Jisung’s stomach twisted.

 

“Ah, the pretty boy is so scared hm? You’re so tensed.”

 

Before Jisung could answer that, a piece of fabric is covering his eyes, it’s a thick fabric that blindfolds him, the guy tied it tightly behind his head, now his vision is completely blocked.

 

“Done,” the guy hummed, sounds satisfied with his work. Then Jisung heard a flick of contact, he assumed they must be turn on the lights.

 

“He’s cuter when he like this,”

 

“I don’t know you’re into something like this,”

 

“Maybe I am,”

 

“Shut up, boss will kill you if he hears you said something like that,”

 

Jisung gritted his teeth, his blood boiled hearing these guys talking about him like that, but at the same time he still feel scared, they will hurt him for sure, but what for? Jisung never been someone who likes to pick fights with anyone, let alone something like that he barely had times for himself because he was so busy with school and work, and Jisung never remember he ever had enemies, who could hold a grudge against him like this.

 

“Aw look at him, he’s mad!” Jisung felt the cold hands of the guy who blindfolded him earlier cupped his cheeks and hold his head up, it feels like the guy is studying his face because he’s quiet, Jisung can’t tell how much he wants to spit on that guy but he’s afraid he will do something worse in return.

 

“Poor guy, I don’t know why he’s so obsessed with this kid, I mean I know, I understand. He’s cute and all, but I feel kinda bad now.”

 

“Stop touching him moron, I know you’re just looking for chances,”

 

“Touch him if you want it too,”

 

“No thanks, I choose to be alive,”

 

“Pfft, pussies,”

 

“Can we just get out of here and tell him we already got the kid? For fuck’s sake,”

 

“Fine, come on…”

 

Jisung hear they turn off the lights before stepped out of the room and locked the door again, they really leave him alone here. Jisung sobs uncontrollably, he clenched his fists, he really still can’t believe this thing happened to him, of all people, why him?

 

His heart sank at the thought about Jihoon, is his little brother just alright? Will Jihoon able to ask for help to the neighbors? But what if Jihoon is tied somewhere too because of the bastards? Jisung can’t let that happen, he can’t let that happen.

 

“Jihoonie!!” Jisung cries again, his voice is cracked now, wet stains formed on the blindfold, the echo of his voice sounds just as desperate as he is.

 

“Jihoon! Hyung so sorry, I can’t protect you, I’m so sorry Jihoon,” he whispered between his sobs, head hung low, he already hurt himself because he clenched his fists so tight that his nails digging on his skin.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

…

 

Jisung is late, he is so late.

 

The boy running so quickly, he doesn’t care if he bumps into people or the curse people throw at him, he need to arrive there as soon as possible.

 

But he’s already too late, it’s like 6 hours late.

 

Even if like that, Jisung keep running until he almost out of breath, before finally he arrives at the kindergarten, but even so the boy’s face is still get pale because no one’s there anymore, it’s already dark, he hold his bag tightly, eyes already teary because bad thoughts strikes him like crazy, he look around, still no signs of his little brother.

 

A security suddenly come out of the gate, Jisung rushed to run towards him and stops him to lock the gate just yet.

 

“Sir, sir!! Wait please, wait…” Jisung begs as he catches up his breath, the man look at him as he raises his eyebrow.

 

“Did you see my brother? He’s this small and has chubby cheeks,” Jisung said, tried to describe his baby brother.

 

“No one’s here anymore after all classes were over at 2, all the kids and parents already get home, it’s already 6 what are you even doing here?” the man asked, it just makes him got panic even more.

 

“Please sir? Do you see him’? He has this pororo bag with him and---“

 

“Nope, I didn’t see him, now if you excuse me, I will go home too,” the security cuts off Jisung and locked the gate, ignoring Jisung who asked for his help again, Jisung stared blankly, cold sweats running down his cheeks, even his fingers are trembling now.

 

“Jihoonie---” Jisung bites his lower lip, trying so hard not to cry and thinking clearly if he wants to find his little brother, he tried to walk even if his legs felt weak at the moment, should he call the police? But what if his brother got kidnapped? Where will he find him?

 

Before he could even take his phone, there’s a loud honk from behind that makes him jumped, a black SUV car parked in front of the kindergarten gate, Jisung wipes the tears from his eyes so he can see clearly. And his heart almost burst when he saw Jihoon come out of the car with a teenager, Jisung spontaneously run towards them, picks up his brother and hugs him tightly, he can’t help but cry in happiness.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god Jihoonie I thought I lost you,” Jisung whispered, kisses his little brother’s forehead over and over, his eyes can’t hide his relief, and still wet with his tears, the teenage who also come out of the car with Jihoon only stare at them silently.

 

“I’m so sorry Jihoonie, hyung can’t come earlier because my work hadn’t over, where were you?”

 

Jihoon only made a small sound but he looks at the teenage, who smiling awkwardly and waves a little, the boy is slightly taller than Jisung, he wears leather jacket and jeans, his gaze is sharp and looks like he’s wearing eyeliner, he looks like those bad boys at Jisung’s school, but when he smiles those images shattered and he just look like a friendly guy, he walks closer towards them.

 

“I found the kid crying here, I asked him if he’s waiting for his parents, but he said he was waiting for you, he’s all alone here so I want to just get him home, but he insisted we have to waiting for you, so…” the boy explained with not so much details. But Jisung manages to understand.

 

“Thank you so much, I don’t know what would happen if you’re not with Jihoonie,” Jisung said softly, tightens his wrap around his brother’s body, the kid hide his face in the crook of Jisung’s neck, probably tired and sleepy.

 

“No problem,” the boy smiled again, that was one of the prettiest smiles Jisung ever seen, the boy’s clear and round eyes makes the point too

 

“So uh, what’s your ride?” he asked again, the sky above them is turning darker each seconds passed.

 

“I’m taking the bus,”

 

“I could take you guys home? I mean, it’s already dark and apparently you carries a lot too,” the boy pointed and he’s right, the books inside Jisung’s bag is already heavy, and now Jihoon is clings onto him and already drift off sleep in his arms, that’ll be hard to make it home like this,

 

So Jisung has no choice.

 

“Thank you so much once again, uh…” Jisung looks at the boy expectantly

 

“Minho, my name’s Minho,” he fills in as he opens the passenger door for Jisung, Jisung smiled at him and get in the car carefully, not wanting to wake up his little brother, he closed the door beside him with not so much noise too, Jihoon just stirred a little and snuggled comfortably within Jisung’s embrace, Jisung ran his fingers through Jihoon’s fluffy hair, he still feel quite trembling because what just happened.

 

“You?” Minho asked, started the car engine.

 

“Jisung,”

 

“Well Jisung, nice to meet you.” Minho flashed that pretty smile again, Jisung responds with a nod, Minho asks him where his house is is and Jisung gives him his adress. The car starts to droves off and leaves the kindergarten, make an awkward silence settled between them for a while before Minho break the silence with question again,

 

“I’m sorry if this offends you, but why are you came so late to pick him up?” he asked though his attention is still on the street, Jisung sighed heavily and take a look at his little brother’s face which looks so peaceful when he sleeps, he holds the kid’s tiny hand in his.

 

“This is his first day in school, and I have to work after my school over, but the time is so close to each other I didn’t have time to pick him up, so I just thought to pick him up after my work is over, I thought it would be just fine, but…” Jisung stopped, but Minho nods, not questioning any further.

 

“I see,”

 

Minho can tell Jisung’s face still looks gloomy from the corner of his eyes, poor guy, he must be felt really guilty.

 

“Hey don’t blame yourself, you did your best to take care of him,” Minho tried the cheers him up.

 

“Yeah,” Jisung laughs dryly, staring outside the car window, “I almost lost him,”

 

“Don’t be so hard to yourself,”

 

Jisung doesn’t answer, Minho can say something like that because he’s not like him, he can say that because Minho doesn’t know how hard it is for Jisung, but he’s kind enough to help him so Jisung just stay silent.

 

“So…” he began again, “It’s only two of you?”

 

Jisung swallows the bitter taste in his mouth before answering, “Yes, only two of us.”

 

Minho nods again, seemingly start to understand the state Jisung in.

 

The rest of the journey is quiet for them, before they finally arrived at Jisung’s home. Minho get out of the car first and open the door car for Jisung, Jisung gets out carefully because Jihoon already sleep so soundly in Jisung’s arms. They standing in front of the car, Minho gives a light pinch at Jihoon’s cheek, seems to adore the kid so much.

 

“Thank you so much again, really,”

 

“It’s okay, you’re a strong person Jisung, you have to know that,”

 

Jisung smiled, he nods, give his brother a kiss on his forehead. “I hope,”

 

“So, see you around?”

 

“Of course,”

 

And with that Minho waves him a goodbye before he gets into his car again, Jisung stand still until the black car disappeared in the corner of the neighborhood, Jisung sighs, there’s a weird warm feeling spreading on his chest, a person cares for him and his brother, and he feels maybe this life wasn’t so bad and worth it.

 

But Jisung never seen him around anymore after that day, and Jihoon is being taken care by the security who willing to keep the kid company until Jisung done with his work and picks up Jihoon.

 

…

 

The clock on the wall already shows 10 PM, but Jisung is not home yet.

 

Jihoon feel worried, he already called his brother’s phone but it’s not active, he called Yugyeom and he said that his brother already got off work hours ago, where he could be? Jisung is never like this, if he’s going to come home very late he will call Jihoon to tell about it, but until now, there’s no calls or messages from his brother.

 

The kid sitting quietly in the living room, he hasn’t ate anything yet, Jisung forbids him to cook anything by himself, so he though he will just waiting for his brother, he assured himself that maybe Jisung is having an additional work and his phone died, he must be okay, his hyung is just fine.

 

But that not comforts him at all, he feels like something bad happens to his brother, he can feel it. He can’t help but feel afraid and panic, if something bad really did happen to Jisung? What would he do without Jisung? How can he live without his dearest brother?

 

Jihoon hugs his knees, feel anxious all of a sudden, he hates this feeling, he stares at the clock again.

 

“Hyung… please come home…”

 

Suddenly there’s a knock in front of the door, Jihoon jumps, his face is bright a little because he thinks that it might be Jisung, he’s so happy that he forgets what Jisung always told him that to never open the door if it’s not his voice, Jihoon open the door, already open his arms to hug his hyung, but it’s not his hyung,

 

It’s another man, just like the one he and Jisung met at the convenience store yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this cap is painful to write, anyways like always, comments and kudos will be very much appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> yHEEW, I got the idea from bunches of movies I watched decades ago. Lmk if my idea spark your interests because my updates will depends of you guys feedbacks, so it'll be very much appreciated,


End file.
